


Promenade

by 1candyangle



Series: A Modern Man [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Facials, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Bucky in lipstick. Steve wants to see Bucky happy. Steve loves Bucky and wants to show him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade

The humidity was intense. There was a heaviness to the air that made breathing a bit wetter, harder. The pressure surrounded Steve’s body with the weight of the summer heat even after the sun set. He was walking home from the dance hall, smelling of smoke and other people. No matter how he smelled, he knew that when Bucky stumbled back home he would be ten times worse, his scent mixed in with the heady perfume and sweat of the dame he was dancing with all night long.

Steve wasn’t a fan of the dance halls. He didn’t get much from it other than the drunkenness that cheap whiskey brought on. Steve still followed Bucky to them half the time just because the nights out and crowds made Bucky shine. Bucky would twirl and hop and spin around in joy, laughing and making friends with ridiculously beautiful women. Steve would put up with almost anything to see Bucky smile, including sitting invisible in a corner. 

And Steve has been seeing Bucky smile more and more lately. His heart had nearly stopped the other month when Bucky stepped out of his room wearing women’s makeup. Steve had no idea where it had come from, but he would never turn away anyone for liking what they liked and a bit of lipstick wasn’t hurting anything. 

Plus, Bucky looked amazing wearing it. Steve didn’t know anyone’s lips could look so full. Bucky shined red and aroused, his cheeks flushed and Steve wouldn’t have the guts to ever say how much he loved Bucky in that moment. They haven’t really talked about what the new thing between them was but words weren’t needed when Steve could grab Bucky and kiss him any time they were in private. Bucky had taken to wearing the lipstick around the house, plums and peaches, rose red and Steve’s favourite from the first night. Bucky always smiled at himself when he caught glances in mirrors, the vain jerk. Steve would smile too, reflexively. 

Steve, stumbling slightly along his route home, was distracted from his day-dreaming about Bucky (coming home late, smelling of women’s perfume and the dance hall, putting on his lipstick and taking Steve apart) when he heard a scuffle and a bang down the alley. The raised voices put Steve on edge, and he heard a thumping noise followed by a cry of pain and jeering laughter. Without a second thought, Steve ran up to the scene.

There in the alley was a slight man only a bit taller than Steve, hustled up against the brick wall. He was fighting to hold on to his bag, the other end being pulled on by a sturdier figure in a well-worn suit. There was blood on the man’s lips and his attacker was raising his foot high to kick him.

Steve didn’t like that one bit.

“Hey!” he shouted, “What’s going on here?” Steve raised his hands, ready for one to bolt or hit him. 

The suited man took one look at Steve and scoffed at him. “What,” he said, “you a friend of this pervert?”

With Steve’s interruption, the other guy pulled hard and was able to successfully get his bag out of the man’s grasp. The bag was compromised and a big tearing sound echoed through the alley. Stuff spilled to the ground, showing Steve a mass of fake hair, a red dress and ladies makeup compact in the clutter. The suited man sneered at the things and his foot kicked into the stomach of the man as he reached down desperately to grab his stuff. He grunted in pain and curled over himself. Steve was already rushing forward, his rage clouding his vision at the sight. 

“You leave him alone,” Steve yelled as he pushed with all his might at the suited man. Steve threw himself between the two as he forced the man to move, his fists raised. Steve managed to land a solid punch across his nose with his right hand, curling his left side in to get ready to block any returning punches. 

The man reared back, hand flying to his broken nose. He looked shocked, blood dripping past his hand, before he came back to himself and threw his full weight back towards Steve, fists blazing. The man was bigger, stronger and his hits hurt when they connected but Steve kept hitting back, aiming for places he knew would hurt even more. Even with his skills and brawler knowledge, he was hitting someone way out of his weight class and the heat wasn’t helping him any. The man’s blow knocked Steve down and he quickly curled to protect himself from any oncoming kicks. 

None came. The man seemingly had enough, spit and swore at Steve before moving away kicking dirt and garbage onto the other guy as he stalked out of the alley. 

Steve stayed on the ground, moderating his breathing for a few seconds before he gingerly sat up. He hurt only a little more than usual but nothing felt broken or busted, only bruised. Bucky would not be happy. But it was worth it, Steve thought, as he looked over to the other guy.

He wasn’t crying, but it looked near enough where he sat silent. His clothes were dirty, his bag ripped, and all his belongings were scattered everywhere. Luckily, other than the busted lip he seemed unharmed. 

Steve slowly moved over and started to pick up lipstick and other items. The guy looked weary as he watched Steve, still unmoving from his spot.

“Hey,” Steve whispered softly, breaking their silence. “Everything will be okay, this stuff looks undamaged. Did that jerk hurt you badly?”

The guy shook his head, then shook it again like he was breaking himself out of a daze. 

“No, I’ll be fine.” He smiled, finally moving forward and collecting his stuff from Steve’s hands. “Thank you for your help.”

He suddenly frowned at Steve, moving real close to his face. Steve leaned back, startled. 

“Are you okay?” The guy demanded. “He really wailed on you. You didn’t have to step in, you’re smaller than I am.” 

Steve glared. “Really, I hadn’t noticed.” At the guy’s look, Steve softened a bit. “I’ll be fine, I’ve had worst fights for lesser reasons. He had no right to treat you and your things like that. I’m Steve Rogers by the way.” Steve shucked out his hand to be shaken, mindfully ignoring his bruised fingers.

The guy smiled and carefully shook his hand. “Call me Michael. Or...” He laughed sadly, looking shyly at the dirty wig in his hands. “Michele.”  
Steve blinked once but smiled. He thought of Bucky and his secret lipstick. “Michele. Pleasure to meet you.” 

She smiled back at Steve, brighter than before in her surprise.

Steve didn’t want to leave Michele to walk home on her own, especially with her broken bag. She only lived a few blocks away, so Steve wasn’t bothered by the few extra steps even though he was a bit dizzy from the fight. He would kick himself forever if Michele was bothered again before she could get home safely and he knew there was strength in numbers.

Plus, even though Steve wasn’t good at small talk, Michele was a chatterbox. She kept a steady flow of conversation, not bothered by the fact that Steve mostly listened and nodded along. She told him about the pub that welcomes people like her, where she dresses up and feels like herself for a little while. Where everyone calls her Michele and she doesn’t need to worry about keeping her job or apartment for a few hours. Steve could see from the way that she talks about it how accepted she feels there, the taller she stands. It’s such a shame, he thinks, that her night out had to end with a bully who couldn’t leave someone alone for being different. That even with her changing back into men’s clothes and hiding her things, she was still attacked. Steve hated people who couldn’t just leave other people alone.

Steve felt flushed with renewed anger. Bucky shouldn’t have to wear his lipstick only in the house. He loved dancing and crowds, and he loved feeling pretty. Michele and everyone else should always be able to enjoy themselves without worrying about changing or hiding who they are or what they enjoy. And Bucky shouldn’t be limited to his lipstick if he wanted to have more, feel more. 

Steve would do anything to make Bucky smile. 

Michele stopped as they reached the entrance to her apartment building and turned to face Steve fully. She looked like she wanted to grab his hands, but she didn’t take the risk so she stood there, hands swinging at the sides of her dirty slacks. 

“Steve,” she said softly. “Thank you so much for tonight. If you need anything, at any time, please let me know.”

Steve puffed up his courage, thoughts filled with his Bucky. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind some help with getting something for my fella. He likes to be pretty.” 

Bucky was predictably not happy when he came home after Steve and saw the bruised knuckles and other telltale signs of Steve brawling in an alley. Steve was unapologetic and welcomed Bucky into his arms and bed, letting the other man kiss him and surround him. Steve could feel a lady’s indirect kiss with the waxy sheen of lipstick transferred to Bucky’s lips, already smeared. 

Steve took charge of the kiss, blood hot from the fight and nervous energy from what he asked of Michele. Each kiss he pressed into Bucky’s skin was a promise. Each stroke of his hand was a vow. Steve made Bucky cried out in pleasure into his pillow with just his hands and kisses, following himself soon after. One week, she had said. One week, and Steve will give Bucky the night he deserves. 

 

\----

 

The next Friday, Steve was buzzing with nerves. He couldn’t concentrate to the point where his boss was starting to comment about Steve getting sick again. He knew he wasn’t sick, even though his stomach was making the gurgling noises as if he had eaten too much dairy or sugar. It was just nerves, he knew. Nerves about what Michele was bringing, and his plans for the night. 

Steve wanted to take Bucky out dancing. Steve didn’t want to do it for his own sake, but he knew Bucky would love to show off. No one else had seen Bucky prettied up, and that was a crying shame for the world to miss out. So Steve had asked Michele if he could borrow a nice dancing dress, stockings, shoes and makeup for Bucky to keep for a night. If Bucky liked it, Steve would work as many hours as possible to grow their collection past lipstick. If Bucky didn’t like it, then as long as he didn’t get mad at Steve for presuming, they would keep to lipstick and return the items. 

There was absolutely no reason for Steve to be so nervous. He had a plan. 

Except Steve was really hoping Bucky likes it. Thinking of Bucky’s long legs covered in smooth silk, hidden by a soft dress. His thick shoulders wrapped up in a button up blouse, everything clinched in around his waist. Steve, finally, being able to be the one swirling and dancing around, holding himself close to Bucky in a crowd, everyone knowing they belong to each other till the end of the line. Steve wants. 

So Steve spoke up while Bucky was finishing off washing the last of the dinner dishes. He told Bucky about a new place he heard of while pushing him towards the bathroom to shave. Bucky had given Steve an incredulous look, surprised by Steve being the one who wanted to go out for once. Steve just smiled, knowing he couldn’t do anything about the blush covering his face. Steve got ready himself, humming while he shaved his sparse beard and pocketing Bucky’s favourite lipstick when his back was turned. 

Bucky had done his hair in his usual style, slicked back and hidden by a sharp-looking hat. Bucky slung his solid left arm over Steve’s shoulder and Steve could smell his sharp cologne. Bucky was dressed like the heartbreaker he was, and Steve couldn’t help the kiss he pressed to Bucky’s lips before they opened the door of their apartment. 

Bucky poked and prodded the whole walk over. Bucky let out seemingly never ending stream of “come on, Stevie.” and “where are we going?” as he tried to wheedle the location out of Steve. Steve’s face was stretched in a big grin, but he kept his mouth shut until they were a block away.

His palms started to sweat, and his belly ached. The nerves that were temporarily swept away by Bucky’s enthusiasm burst forward with a vengeance. He shouldn’t have sprung this on Bucky, in public, without talking about it first. If Bucky didn’t like it, or if it was too much too fast...

Damnit, Rogers. Steve’s feet stopped moving. Bucky stopped almost immediately afterwards, his mouth opening to ask what was wrong.

“Buck.” Steve started, pulling on his courage. “I shouldn’t have dragged you out here without clearing it with you first.” A look of startled suspicion flashed across Bucky’s face. “The place I want to go is for… for men only. Any traditional dame that might be probably won’t be looking at you and anyone dressed as a dame that does look might not be the same as what you are used to from the other bars.” Steve looked Bucky straight in the eyes. “And no one there will get mad if you dance with me.”

Bucky’s eyes were wide, his plush mouth opening before he bit his lips and looked around, away from Steve. 

Steve took a big breath. “And I talked to someone who goes there, and there is an outfit in your size and makeup waiting for you. If you want - only if you want.”

Bucky’s startled gaze jumped back to Steve. He looked gobsmacked. A high flush darted across the skin of his nose. Steve watched as Bucky’s expression turned from complete surprise to excitement and then tensed right up again.

“Steve,” he hissed, voice pitched low. “Is that really safe?” 

Steve stuck out his chin. “It is the only place we can do this, other than at home. And it’s not right keeping you at home when you want to go out.”

“Right and legal are two different things. You know what happens to places like this if they get busted.” 

“I’ll go down fighting if that happens, here or anywhere.” 

Bucky looked ready to tear his hair out at the thought. 

Steve wouldn’t push Bucky into making a decision like this, no matter what Steve’s thoughts were on the matter. “Bucky, if you don’t want to risk it, we can go home or to another bar.”

Bucky let out a huge sigh, staring at Steve. He paused a long while, thinking it through. 

“I’ve never seen you ask to go out. Let’s just do it.” Bucky nodded decisively. 

He turned and started walking again in tense strides, leaving Steve no choice but to follow with quick steps to catch up. Steve led the final way into the nondescript building, hands shaking with excitement. The room was much the same as other bars, only there was more men and more men in dresses. The air was hot and smoke-filled, loud with the sounds of people drinking and dancing. Steve turned towards Bucky and saw a huge smile on his face. He winked at Steve and made his way to the bar. All his fears apparently dissipated in the wake of the familiar roar of party-goers. 

Steve followed, browsing the crowd for the sight of Michele. He leaned back against the bar top while Bucky ordered, taking in the new sight of different shapes filling out dresses and trying to spot the familiar face. 

Bucky passed Steve a whiskey on the rocks as he took a big gulp of his own as he stared out into the crowd. Steve caught a lot of glances going their way with a lot of lingering looks towards Bucky. He was definitely one of the more attractive persons here, Steve thought, catching the sight of Bucky’s throat as he swallowed. 

In Steve’s distraction, someone appeared on his other side. He looked over and saw Michele. She was dressed to the nines, her soft brown wig styled in curls and wearing tall pumps that caused her to tower over Steve. The broadness of her shoulders were offset by the flare of her skirt. She was also holding a big bag.

“Steve!” She shouted to be heard over the music and laughter. “I’m so happy you made it. I’ve got everything here you asked for.” Michele looked over at Bucky, her eyes roaming from his head to his feet. “It will definitely fit.”

“Bucky,” Steve gestured to the man in question where he was looking flustered and taking another sip of his drink. “This is Michele. If you want, she will help you dress up.” 

Bucky flushed. Steve leaned in close to him, frowning. Bucky was definitely looking embarrassed, but there was a glint in his eyes that Steve knew well. It was the same look Bucky used when browsing the sweet shop, the same look when he found a good dance partner, and the same look he sent Steve when he first walked out in his lipstick. Defiant, embarrassed and full of unspoken want. 

“I can take you to a backroom to get you set up. Everyone here changes in there.” Michele said patiently. “If you don’t like how it feels or looks, we can change you back no problem. I know this is your first time.” 

Bucky bit his lip. Steve grabbed his hand, squeezed it and brought out the tube of lipstick from his pocket with his free hand. He gave it to Bucky with a smile. 

“As little or as much as you want to do. This is for you, Bucky.” 

The unsure expression disappeared into a sunshine smile, his cheeks dimpling. “Thanks Stevie. I’ll give it a shot.” Bucky extended his arm out in Michele’s direction. “Ma’am, if you would lead the way. Please be gentle with me.”

Steve sipped at his drink while he watched Michele lead Bucky away. She was talking directly into his ear, pressed close to his side. Steve had seen the sight of Bucky and a dame walking away from him a million times, but there was no sign of the usual mild exasperation Steve felt when being left alone at the bar. He knew Bucky was going to come back to him dressed as feminine as he choose to be. Steve knew that for once he wouldn’t be sitting on the sidelines. He would be the one dancing with the prettiest looking person in the bar. He hid his smile in his drink. Steve was a lucky man to have Bucky choose him.

Steve waited patiently. The crowd was as entertaining as the regular places, and Steve got a few more looks than he usually would’ve, but he wasn’t approached at all which was as per course. 

He heart stopped when he finally caught sight of Michele again. Next to her was a gaggle of people in dresses, crooning over who could only be Bucky. The whole group was smiling. And Bucky was radiant. 

His dark hair was still his own. The cream was re-used from its slick backed state to tiny, slight curls. The outfit was a blouse that had a high collar and long sleeves. A row of pearl buttons went from his collar bones down and tucked into a high waist skirt of a vibrant pattern. The skirt clung to his hips and smoothed down to his knees. Steve could see the sheen of real thick silk stockings, hiding Bucky’s dark leg hair. His feet where in leather neat shoes, with hardly any heel. 

Steve stared at him in a daze while Bucky stalked towards him. He still walked like he always did, swaggering along. His thick thighs stretched the skirt with each step. Steve had to sit down on the bar stool as all the feeling in his legs disappeared. Steve couldn’t bring to mind any time a woman had made him feel like this. Only Bucky could make his mind melt. 

Steve couldn’t help the gigantic smile that spread across his face. Bucky was wearing a modest amount of makeup. His eyes had a dusting of brown powder on the lids, the lashes curled and darkened. Steve couldn’t tell if the blush was natural or not, but Bucky’s skin looked smooth and clear even with the rouge spread along his cheeks. 

Bucky’s lips were painted in the fateful shade of red. 

“Jesus Christ, Stevie. You feeling okay, doll?” Bucky was finally right beside Steve again, his presence stunning Steve stupid. 

Steve wet his lips, taking in the sight before him close up. “I - yeah. Bucky. You look. I mean - jeez.” His face flushed, and his tongue felt awkward and swollen in his mouth. 

Bucky, luckily, had known Steve for longer than anyone not family, and knew him well. His lips stretched out, showing the contrast of the red paint, the whiteness of his perfect teeth and his ridiculous dimples. Steve’s heart skittered in his chest at the sight of his Bucky’s smile. He looked so beautiful.

“Hey jerk,” Bucky said through his red, red lips and big smile, “I thought you were here to dance with me.”

“That involves me being able to stand, but some punk seems to have taken that ability away from me.” Steve sassed back. 

Bucky beamed at Steve. “That good, huh?”

“So good. Bucky. You look so good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as stunning as you.” Steve said earnestly. He really hadn’t. Bucky was perfection with makeup and without. 

Bucky turned his head, shy as he could ever be. “Thanks, Stevie. You know, I always thought that you had a hard time being sweet. But that isn’t true. You are a really swell guy.”

It was Steve’s turn to be embarrassed. “Jeez. Yeah, okay. Let’s just dance.” 

Steve slid off the stool, and gave Bucky his arm. He had limited experience being with women at dance halls, but he had seen Bucky do this a thousand times. Bucky let out a huff of laughter as he placed his arm through Steve’s. 

“You sure you want to lead?” 

Steve sent him a look. “I hope those shoes have steel toes.” 

Bucky cringed. “I’ll phrase that another way, can I lead?” 

“Sure, didn’t think a skirt and pair of stockings would stop you from doing it anyways.” Steve chuckled.

They shared another quick smile before moving into the thick of the dancing crowd. Steve felt the smooth fabric of the blouse against his palms where they rested on his arm and waist. The skirt was rougher against the fingers that laid there. Pressed close, Steve could smell the sweet scent of the powder on Bucky’s skin mixing in with his sharp cologne from before. He let Bucky’s sure rhythm set the pace of their dance as they moved together. 

Steve could feel eyes on them but they weren’t malicious or disgusted like other places would be. He knew they must look a curious sight. Here Steve was being led around by a man a foot taller in heels and a pretty outfit. He didn’t care. This was the best time he has ever had dancing. Bucky was laughing and smiling and looked so happy. Steve couldn’t help but laugh along with him as they moved together. 

Bucky leaned down further into his space, his mouth next to Steve’s ear. “Michele said there are rooms further back that we can use. If you don’t want to leave yet.” 

Steve let out what could only be called a whimper and felt a hot burst of air against his ear from Bucky’s mouth as he chuckled. 

“Can we? I want to… I want to be with you dressed like this. Please.”

Bucky grinned, looking more roguish than ever even dressed as a dame. He grabbed Steve by the hand, and led him away from the dance floor. As they wove through the crowd, Steve caught Michele’s eye and she sent an outrageous wink their way. Steve smiled back bashfully. 

Bucky pulled Steve along a small corridor, and opened one of the many doors. As Bucky closed it behind them, Steve had a quick second to glance around and recognize Bucky’s normal clothes and his hat before he was being kissed. The waxy taste of lipstick filled Steve’s senses as he pressed against Bucky. One of his hands snaked up to the nape of Bucky’s neck while the other grappled at his skirt covered hip. Bucky moaned.

Steve pushed harder, twisting them around so Bucky’s back hit the door. Steve pulled Bucky’s face down to his own roughly, biting at his lips. He could feel the smears of lipstick against his own lips and cheeks. Steve used all his meager weight to hold Bucky up to the door, and used one of his hands to grope Bucky’s pec through the blouse. Steve was panting against Bucky’s mouth as he felt Bucky hurriedly reach up to undo Steve’s shirt.

Steve didn’t bother with any of Bucky’s buttons. He just grabbed a handful of the blouse fabric and pulled it out from where it was tucked in. He got his hand underneath Bucky’s shirt, pawing up until he reached his nipples. Steve pinched and squeeze gently at the hard nubs. 

Bucky had messily undone Steve’s shirt and was running his own hands over the undershirt and over Steve’s shoulders. He ran his hands back down, caressing Steve’s body until he enveloped Steve in his arms, hands groping at his tiny ass. 

Taking a breath, Steve leaned back to get a full look at Bucky. He looked ravished. His tiny curls were flattened by sweat and the lipstick had spread everywhere. The blouse was wrinkled and stretched over Steve’s hands. Skin of his belly showed where the shirt had been lifted up. The skirt itself was obscene, Bucky’s trapped erection straining against the fabric. Steve could feel his own throbbing. 

Steve pulled his hands out of Bucky’s shirt and over the bulge. The sound Bucky made was so good, a loud panting whimper. His hips hitched up begging for more friction. 

Steve couldn’t take it, and roughly collapsed to his knees in front of Bucky. He lost all finesse as he pushed the skirt up, bunching it over Bucky’s hips. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hands and forced them to close around the fabric to keep it up for him. Steve ran his hands over the soft stockings, rubbing reverently at the place high on Bucky’s thigh where the stocking ended and his skin began. Bucky was still wearing his own underthings. Steve pressed his face forward and nuzzled between the junctions of his thighs. Steve could only smell Bucky, his fingers feeling Bucky and his ears full of the sounds of his moaning above him. Steve had never felt happiness quite like this before.

Steve mouthed at the fabric hiding Bucky’s skin from him, getting it wet and licking through to his balls and the underside of his cock. He could feel the muscles of Bucky’s thighs clench around his ears. Steve moved his hands up higher, pulling down Bucky’s underwear and finally freeing his trapped hard on. 

Steve glanced up just before taking him into his mouth. Bucky’s red lips were shining, caught between his teeth. His face was so red, and his eyes heavy lidded and barely open. Steve could see his knuckles had turned white with how hard they’re gripping the skirt up. He was watching Steve.

Steve held the half-closed gaze and licked at his wet and purpling head. Steve had to close his eyes at the dual sensation of the sharp bitter taste and warm texture of swollen skin. Bucky just whimpered. Steve took him deeper into his mouth, one hand reaching up to cradle his balls as the other worked at the part Steve couldn’t reach. He set a relentless pace, not drawing it out. His jaw was sore within seconds because of how hard he was sucking. Steve heard a large thump, Bucky throwing back his head against the door. He was wailing and shivering beneath Steve’s hands. 

Steve let go of his balls and reached behind them. Firm fingers rubbed against the outside of Bucky’s rim. Steve sucked and his dry middle finger pressed barely inside. Bucky’s moaning cut off with a hitch in his breath. He came violently into Steve’s mouth. 

Shaking, Bucky slid down the door to the floor in front of Steve. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed as he panted. Steve hurriedly opened his own pants and fisted himself. Bucky lowered himself more and Steve crawled over him, his knees on either side of Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s smeared mouth was level with his cock, open and waiting. Steve stroked himself furiously. His body clinched and shuddered. It only took a few more strokes before he was spilling all over Bucky’s painted face with a loud groan.

Steve all but collapsed into Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling him into his chest. They laid panting on the floor for minutes, just trying to catch their breaths. Steve looked up at Bucky, the mess all over his face, and grinned. He was still so beautiful. 

Bucky was starting to cringe as Steve’s spunk cooled on his cheeks. “Stevie, you ruined my makeup.” 

“Yes, yes I did.” Steve was completely unrepentant. “But I think you look even better now.” 

Bucky just laughed and pushed Steve back. He slowly got to his feet and made his way over to his things. He picked up his undershirt and started to wipe at his face. Steve watched from his place on the floor as Bucky started to strip. His cock twitched painfully in interest as Bucky’s skirt dropped to the floor and he bent over to remove the shoes and stockings. Bucky carefully folded each clothing item, slowly and reverently putting them back into Michele’s bag. Just as carefully, he put his own clothes back on. 

Steve tucked himself back into his pants and stood up. He ran his hands through Bucky’s messed up hair, slicking it back as much as possible. He grabbed Bucky’s hat and placed it on his head, reaching up and giving Bucky a chaste kiss, a simple press of lips. Bucky kissed back, desperate and grateful. 

“We can do this again, anytime if you like it. We’ve had a good year, we can get you your own stuff.” Steve said, holding onto Bucky gently.

Bucky hugged Steve. 

“On one condition. Pal, we need to work on how you give complements to people who dress up for you.” 

Steve knew without words that Bucky was saying thank you.


End file.
